


Tarnished Gold

by ThornyHedge



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Time, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge/pseuds/ThornyHedge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was inspired by a Hobbit Kink Meme prompt:</p><p>
  <em>Fíli is raped, Thorin is not supportive and accuses Fíli of bringing it all to himself and that he deserved it thus breaking Fíli’s heart. Maybe someone trashed talked about Fíli being a whore and Thorin heard, or whatever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eventually he realizes his mistake and finds out about it being Fíli's first time, and lots of guilt and comfort.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>+100000 Supportive Kíli of course, maybe he's the one that talks sense into Thorin's head.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarnished Gold

The first time Thorin heard the rumor was in the tavern. He was drinking ale and wearing his hood after a long hot day at the forge, and was fairly certain the speaker didn’t know he was there.

“That blond dwarf, Thorin’s nephew?” a conspiratorial male voice said behind him. “Last evening he left here with Ilona Reed—and two nights ago, with Edgar Murrow!” he laughed. “He’s certainly a busy fellow, if not a choosy one.” His table mates found this hilarious.

Thorin coolly finished his drink and left the tavern unseen by them.

The reveler’s words haunted him for days. He observed Fíli at work, at home, at practice and at play. Surely, it was not his beloved nephew those tavern regulars had been speaking of. Fíli was proud of his body, yes, but not free with it. He was kind to everyone he met—maybe even too kind. He respected his mother and took great care to listen to Thorin’s guidance, and follow it. 

Surely, Thorin must have mis-heard. At least that what he thought, until he heard it again. And again. All over town, in the oddest of places, he heard whispers about Fíli’s sexual escapades and misadventures. He wanted badly not to believe, but with so many talking, surely there had to be some truth in it. He made a vow that evening to confront Fíli and get to the bottom of things.

Then, of course, there was Kíli. Fíli’s behavior around his brother was the only behavior that gave Thorin cause for concern. When they were with their family or other Dwarrow, they were as brothers—playful, solid. But when they thought they were away from the eyes of others, as Thorin discovered during his covert investigation of Fíli’s habits, he learned they had a totally different sort of relationship. If Thorin didn’t know any better, he’d had said they acted as if they were courting—little touches, gifts, glances. Nothing untoward, but nothing brotherly. In fact, it teetered on the edge of sexual. 

Was it this aberrant behavior, witnessed by others, that had caused the rumors? It was something Thorin definitely had to address with his oldest nephew when they spoke.

\- - - - - - - 

Rumors travel fast in a small village, and malicious rumors can cause even more malicious behavior. It was impossible to pinpoint exactly when poor Fíli became the victim of such scandal, but three young Men made it their mission to make sure the rumors were perpetuated.

They came for Fíli while he was walking home from his lessons with Balin, along a quiet side street. They’d been watching the young heir for days, learning his schedule, his shortcuts—and when he could be found alone—for his infernal brother seemed to always be around. But they knew when to strike, and strike they did.

The largest grabbed him from behind, one hand reeling Fíli in with a hand in his hair, the other meaty arm wrapped around his neck in a chokehold. Fíli’s satchel broke, spilling his belongings over the ground, to be trod underfoot as another Man moved in to punch him once, twice, until he was dazed from the blows. The third, slipped in to grab Fíli’s legs so they could spirit him three buildings away and up many stairs, into an out-of-the way, windowless room, lit only by a handful of candles. 

There, they pinned him down and forced him to drink a foul smelling vial of liquid by holding shut his mouth and nose until he nearly lost consciousness and the fluid was swallowed as he sputtered. It weakened him, made him dizzy and he lost the ability to fight off one of them, let alone all three. 

Aside from occasionally pleasuring himself—as any red-blooded male was know to do—Fíli had not known another soul carnally. He was saving himself for his One, waiting for his One to come of age so that they could consummate their forbidden love. But keeping himself pure was not meant to be. He could barely move; whatever apothecary’s draught they had given him made him extremely sluggish both mentally and physically. For that, he became very grateful, for after hours of brutality and humiliation, they were not sated. 

The Men fucked him savagely and repeatedly. The first two times were quite brutal, as they did not take the time to prepare him. Once their release and his blood were easing the way, it became less painful. Or perhaps he just grew numb to it—the fucking, the name-calling, the beating, the cutting.

They kept him all night and part of the next day.

\- - - - - - - -

Kíli went mad with worry when his brother didn’t return home that evening. As the lantern burned lower and the town went to sleep around them, Kíli sat vigil by the fire waiting for Fíli to come back. His mother dismissed Kíli’s worry.

“He’s a young Dwarrow, Kíli,” Dís smiled gently, patting his hand as she went off to bed. “Why, when your uncle and I were his age, we often stayed out until dawn. Don’t fret, love.” She kissed him on the forehead.

But fret Kíli did. His mother didn’t know. Fíli wasn’t the type to sow wild oats… at least, not without the company of his little brother. His One. But that was not something he could speak of with his mother. _That_ was not something he could speak of with anyone.

Especially Thorin, who raised his eyebrows knowingly. “She’s right, nephew,” he told the dark haired youngster after Dís was out of earshot. “From what I have heard of your brother’s escapades, I’m sure he’s having a lovely time about now.”

“And what exactly have you heard, Uncle?” Kíli stood up quickly. “Do you believe all the rumors bandied about in the tavern, and at the bath house? About our _kidhuzel?_ ”

“Most rumors are based in fact, Kíli. Don’t be so naïve,” Thorin tore off a hunk of bread from a loaf on the table and spread some honey on it. “He’s young, good looking. Your brother is of an age when this type of behavior is… expected. I just hope he doesn’t do anything to sully the name of Durin.”

“I can assure you,” Kíli tried hard to control the quiver in his voice, “that Fíli will do nothing to shame you, Uncle. It’s not in his nature.”

“Sometimes these things just happen,” Thorin said matter-of-factly. “Especially in the heat of passion.” 

Kíli had heard enough. He wasn’t ready to speak with Thorin about his relationship with his brother, especially after what his uncle had just implied he thought of Fíli. “I’m going to look for him,” he said, pulling his blue cloak from the peg on the wall. “Don’t wait up for me, Thorin.”

But, Thorin was still awake when Kíli returned some time later, eyes red from crying. Thorin shot to his feet immediately when he saw the state his youngest nephew was in. The lad was clutching Fíli’s satchel. The shoulder strap was torn.

“I-I found it in an alley, near Balin’s home,” he told Thorin. It must have been lying there for some time. It had been trampled. His things were _everywhere,_ ” Kíli sniffled. “Do you believe me now? That something must have happened to him?”

Thorin nodded curtly. “It’s clear he left the bag in a hurry, and probably not of his own volition. I’ll come with you to help search, nephew.”

They didn’t wake Dís. The pair spent all night scouring the village, torches in hand. They found no further sign of Fíli.

“We can only hope that if he was injured, someone found him and took him in,” Thorin told his distraught nephew as morning’s light touched the sky. “Perhaps they’ll send word to us today. We should go home. We can let your mother think Fíli’s left for the forge early, if she asks.” 

Kíli nodded numbly, his heart aching for his brother. He went to Fíli’s bunk, where the smell of him always lingered. He laid his head on Fíli’s pillow and turned his face into the comforting smell. _Please, please, please,_ he begged silently, _let him come home to me._

\- - - - - - - 

He was awakened by a loud knocking some time later. He’d fallen asleep, and blast if Thorin didn’t come to wake him once! Kíli dashed down the stairs to find Dwalin standing in their kitchen, holding an unconscious Fíli in his powerful arms. Fíli was not only unconscious, but nearly naked. Dwalin had removed his cloak and wrapped the youth up in it.

Kíli saw nothing but Fíli’s closed eyes and blood. So much blood! 

“Bring him upstairs to his bed, Dwalin,” Dís insisted, leading the way.

“He was found in an alleyway,” Dwalin explained. “His clothes were thrown over him… what clothes were left,” he said sadly. “There’s no easy way to say this to you, so I’m just saying it. He’s been raped, Dís. Raped repeatedly and savagely by the looks of it. He clearly struggled. He’s got many a bruise and looks like he was even stabbed once or twice.”

Dís sank weakly into a chair next to the bed where Dwalin lay Fíli and took her son’s hand. “Kíli, go fetch Oin, and be—” 

“No need, Dís. I’ve already sent my brother for him. He should be here soon. Thorin as well,” he told her.

Kíli, meanwhile, was examining his brother. Fíli’s pale skin felt like ice He had a deep cut on his neck, thankfully far from his jugular, that appeared to have come from a dagger. The edges were puffy and red; it would need stitching. His face was bruised and bleeding from what looked like repeated blows. He also had a large goose egg on the back of his head, no doubt responsible for his unconsciousness. But the worse was the bleeding from between Fíli’s legs. Kíli himself was a virgin, but knew of the act capable of causing such bleeding—if done cruelly or incorrectly. 

“Were the—” Kíli cleared his throat and began again. “Is there any indication who might have done this to him?”

“No, lad,” Dwalin said sadly. “Let me fetch you some hot water and rags, Dís, and we’ll start cleaning him up for Oin.”

“I’d like to do it, if you don’t mind, Mum,” he told his mother. She nodded knowingly. “We’ll do it together, son,” she told him. “Dwalin, I had just put some water on for afternoon tea. You should find it just the temperature you need. We’ll wait here.”

After Dwalin left the room, Kíli felt his façade crumbling. “Fee,” he whimpered, throwing himself into Dís’ arms. 

“He’s alive, my _k’hai_ ,” she said, stroking his dark hair. “Whatever happened to him, we can nurse him back to health. He’s always been a quick healer, hasn’t he?” 

Kíli nodded against her shoulder. “I should have been with him, Mum,” he sniffed. 

“This was not your fault, _ghivashel,_ ” she insisted, cupping his face in both hands. “Now,” she said resolutely when Dwalin returned with a basin full of water and a collection of scrap cloths, “let’s clean your brother up.”

Kíli accepted the basin from Dwalin and sat it at Fíli’s bedside. “I’ve got you, Fee,” he spoke to his brother’s insensate form. “You’re safe now. You’re home.” He kissed his brother’s forehead and started cleaning away the blood.

Thorin and Oin arrived not long after. Dwalin pulled Thorin aside and out of the room immediately. Kíli did not hear their conversation. His focus was on Oin and his beloved big brother.

\- - - - - - - 

Fíli didn’t fully wake for two days, and Kíli never left his side. The cut on Fíli’s neck became infected from his time in the dirty alleyway, and Kíli kept liberally applying the salve Oin prescribed and changing Fíli’s bandages. Fíli’s temperature soared and Kíli wiped him down constantly with cold cloths full of water from the stream. Fíli’s heart raced and he cried out in fear in his delirium, reliving the horrors that had happened to him.

Thorin tried to get Kíli to take a break after Fíli’s fever broke—to lie down in his own bed, get some fresh air—but Kíli refused. After Thorin left the room, Kíli turned to Dís. “I can’t leave him, Mum,” he explained to her.

“I know,” she told him, wrapping a blanket around Kíli’s shoulders. “He’s your One. We’ll worry about explaining that to Thorin at a later date.” She kissed her youngest on the top of his head and left the room.

Finally, in the middle of the night on the third day, Fíli stirred. By now, Kíli had crawled in bed with his sibling and slept with one arm wrapped protectively around Fíli’s waist, his forehead against his cheek. 

He felt Fíli’s hand on his cheek and it woke him. “ _Nadadel,_ ” Fíli’s voice was hoarse from dis-use. 

“Fee!” Kíli’s eyes filled with tears and he peppered his brother’s wan face with soft kisses. 

“H-how long?” Fíli asked, wincing at the contact on his tender flesh.

“Three days,” Kíli told him, caressing Fíli’s face. “I have been in agony. The cut on your neck was infected. Your fever was so high, we thought we might lose you.”

Fíli raised a trembling hand to feel the bandaged wound, a tear running down his cheek. “Kíli, something happened to me. I was attacked and—”

“You needn’t explain, Fee,” Kíli told him gently, but firmly. “It was obvious what happened from the nature of your injuries. Dwalin brought you home. Oin took care of you. And Mum and me, of course.”

“I am thinking you never left this room, am I right?” Fíli smiled, but it was tentative, as if he’d forgotten how. 

“Only to relieve myself,” Kíli admitted, blushing. “Uncle was not pleased.”

Fíli’s eyes were drooping as tiredness swiftly overtook him. “Uncle has not been pleased with me for some time,” he yawned. “I can tell. He believes the stories about me, Kíli. And why shouldn’t he? Now they’re true.” He blinked and a fat tear ran from each eye. “I have tried so hard to make him proud of me, Kee.”

“Shh,” Kíli stroked his mussed golden mane. “He _is_ proud of you, Fee. So proud. He spent much time with you while you were asleep.”

“H-he did?” Fíli seemed surprised.

Kíli hated to lie, but he felt his brother needed to hear it in order to rest and recover. “He was here almost as much as I was,” he smiled gently. 

Fíli seemed relieved and closed his eyes. “Must sleep now, Kee. Stay wi’ me?” 

“I will, _kidhuzel_ ,” Kíli squeezed him tightly. “I will.”

But Fíli was already asleep.

\- - - - - - - 

Thorin came, always, while Fíli was asleep. It was as if he didn’t have the words to say while Fíli was awake—couldn’t bear to face him or what had been done to him.

“This happened because of the rumors, you know,” Thorin told Kíli, who sat holding his brother’s hand. “Fíli, it seems, had a reputation for being loose with his sexual favors. Be sure not to let that same label be cast upon you, nephew,” he warned. “One heir shaming the family is enough.”

“Fíli is no embarrassment, Thorin,” Kíli told him angrily. “I know him better than anyone. He was chaste. Completely chaste,” he wept. “He had never been with another, because he was waiting for his One to come of age.”

Thorin sat forward suddenly. “His One?” the king exclaimed. “Fíli made no mention that he was courting. How wonderful. I can only hope this One is from a good family, whose impeccable breeding will help overcome this shame he has brought upon us.”

Kíli scoffed. “His One is from the finest family in the kingdom. _Ours._ ”

Thorin shot him a questioning look. “Don’t speak to me in riddles, Kíli.”

“Uncle, Fíli was saving himself for _me._ ”

Thorin merely stared at his nephews for the longest time, then he lowered his head to rest in his hands. “I had feared as much,” the monarch said, finally, voice strained, “from observing your actions. But I never in my wildest dreams believed it could possibly be true. You would lie with your brother, as a lover?”

Kíli nodded. “Aye, I will. When he’s well enough, and if he’s not too scarred from this experience to still want to love.”

Thorin could only nod. “I shall have to think upon this, Kíli. To give you my blessing would imply I feel you would be happy. I cannot give you that blessing when I know the torments you would suffer for your choice.”

“We have Mother’s blessing already, and we have one another,” Kíli told him. “Another naysayer won’t make a difference. We would rather have your support.”

“I love you as a son, Kíli,” Thorin told him. “Both of you are as sons to me.” He stood, tears threatening to brim from his eyes. “I must think on this,” he told Kíli one more time, before slowly leaving the room.

Kíli let out the pent-up breath he had been holding and turned back to his brother, his One. He found Fíli’s blue eyes open, watching him.

“I have never been more proud of you, _nadadel_ , than I am right now,” Fíli said, voice hoarse with emotion. “Thank you for defending me. For defending _us._ I shall love you until the end of our days.”

**Author's Note:**

> kidhuzel - most golden one  
> nadad - brother  
> nadadel - best brother  
> k'hai - wolf  
> azyungal - lover  
> ghivashel - treasured one


End file.
